1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler nozzle which has an isolator for enhancing the watertight engagement between a holder and a sprinkling nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5, 6, 7 and 8, a conventional sprinkler is shown and has a housing (1) for receiving water flow from the hose (not shown) and a control panel (2) threadingly engaged with the peripheral edge of the housing (1) and having multiple exits defined in the face.
The housing (1) has an inlet (not shown) defined to communicate with the water source and an inlet discharge (11).
The control panel (2) is composed of a separator (21) and a disk (22) securely engaged with the separator (21). The separator (21) has multiple holes (211) arranged in a circle on the face, a central hole (212) defined to correspond to a blind hole (121) defined in a pole (12) in the housing (1) and a notch (214) defined to have multiple ribs (213) formed on a face defining the notch (214). The disk (22) has multiple function holes (221) each defined to align with one of the holes (211) of the separator (21) and multiple orifices (222) defined in the edge. When such a sprinkler is assembled, the pole (12) extends into the central hole (212) for receiving a bolt (not shown ) in the blind hole (121) to connect the housing (1) and the control panel (2) to allow the control panel (2) to be rotatably mounted on the housing (1). Furthermore, an O ring (111) is received in the inlet discharge (11) to enhance the watertight engagement between the inlet discharge (11) and one of the holes (211) that the (11) aligns with. When the sprinkler is in use and the inlet discharge (11) aligns with one of the holes (211), the water from the water source will then eject from the function hole (221) aligning with the hole (211) that aligns with the inlet discharge (11). Because each of the function holes (221) is specially designed to have different ejection effects, such as mist, solid stream, shower, soaker, flat, center .etc., the user will have different water ejections for different purposes. Furthermore, when the inlet discharge (11) aligns with the notch (214), the water flow from the water source will flow back to the space between the housing (1) and the separator (21) so as to enable the water to flow into all the holes (211) to accomplish a so-called "soft water" effect when watering precious plants, as shown in FIG. 8.
This kind of sprinkler does have the ability to adjust the water ejection to various needs, however, when the control panel (2) rotates relative to the housing (1), the O ring (111) somehow is jammed between the housing (1) and the separator (21) such that the watertight engagement between the housing (1) and the control panel (2) is reduced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved sprinkler to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.